Baby bottle tooth decay is a specific concern in oral health promotion. It is more often a concern for children from minority and low income families. One staff member is collaborating with an outside investigator on a pilot, community-based study regarding the prevention of baby bottle tooth decay in a Hispanic population. The purpose of this project is to develop measurement approaches to assess knowledge and behaviors of parents. Ultimately, these assessments will be used to develop interventions to decrease baby bottle tooth decay and to determine if the interest of an Hispanic community can be focused on preventing baby-bottle tooth decay. Analyses of the 1991 NHIS and of the 1993 NHANES III data are being conducted to gain information on inappropriate baby bottle feeding practices. Results describe the use of fluids other than water for bedtime bottle by age and socioeconomic status for children 6 months through 5 years of age.